


Water

by myheroesrbands



Series: Ripavengers July Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, No Plot, TONY LOVES HIS KIDS, This is literally a fluff party, and his husband too, rhodey is so done with peter, so cute, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: Day 3 - Did you know watermelons are 92% water?





	Water

Rhodey just wanted to have a _normal_ day for once. Tony was out doing meetings all day so Rhodey figured he was going to have the house to himself for the day. 

That wasn’t the case when two of Tony’s teenage adoptee’s were standing in his doorway. 

“Why are you here?” He asked as he opened the door wider to allow them to enter his and Tony’s home. 

“We’re just, you know, stopping by. Is Tony here?” Harley, the trouble-maker that he was, tried to play off the real reason he was here by nonchalantly shrugging his shoulder. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“Why?” Rhodey was praying to any God out there that these two teenagers weren’t going to make his day living hell.

Of course, no deity was listening and three hours later he ran into Tony’s lab (that wasn’t his _actual_ lab because he knew the kids liked to pop by often) when he heard a crashing noise and a loud groan. Looking around, Rhodey quickly made sense of the situation: Peter had tried to use his webs to grab something from one of the higher shelves and instead of landing in front of him, the object hit him square in the face. 

Rhodey knew he was supposed to help but Harley’s laughter was so contagious that he couldn’t help but let out a few chuckles. 

“Hey, kid come on. Get up.” Rhodey’s hand carefully went behind Peter’s head to lift him off of the ground and the teen squinted. 

“Did you know watermelons are 92% water?” 

“Let’s go before I find something to hit you in the head with again.” Harley’s continued laughter carried both of them out of the lab where Rhodey was taking Peter to the kitchen to get something to ice his head with. 

“I’m going to call May and tell her you’re staying over tonight. Put this ice pack on your head. Go lay down.” 

For the first time in all the time Rhodey had known him, Peter _listened_ and did as he was told. 

A few hours later, Tony returned home to two teenagers (one of whom was suffering from a mild concussion) and a sleeping husband. He tried to move around their room as quietly as possible but Rhodey couldn’t have been asleep long because he woke up and sat up in the bed. 

Light conversation of their day filled the room. “Pepper wants me to come back in one day next week to look over schematics on the latest prosthetics before they hit the market.” Rhodey hummed in response. Tony, finally ready to climb into bed, did just that. 

“How were the kids?” 

Rhodey let out a soft, sleep-filled laugh and replied, “Peter hit his head.”

“He has a mild concussion. It should be gone in a day or two.” Tony slid under Rhodey’s left arm and wrapped his arms around Rhodey’s waist. He placed his ear over Rhodey’s bare chest, right above his heart and a satisfied sigh left his lips. 

Through everything, they had been through together, Tony would never not love the sound of Rhodey’s heart beating against his chest. 

Rhodey’s chest rose as he began to speak. “Did you know watermelons are 92% water?” Tony couldn’t help the loud laughter that escaped his mouth. 

“Peter told you that?” 

James smiled and nodded. “The kid thinks he’s so smart but I’m not entirely sure about that.”

Tony continued to laugh. “You have to give him credit though. Friday how much water is in Watermelons?”

“92 percent, sir.” 

Rhodey and Tony shared a look before bursting into laughter.


End file.
